Conversation féline
by A Nosebleeding Serial Shipper
Summary: Os de St-Valetin pour mon Réglisse Néko, yuri et songfic sur la chanson Cat's Dance de Vocaloïd.


_Bonne St-Valentin tout le monde :3 Perso je l'ai passé seule, mais bon, je poste un petit Os Neko (triste) que je dédie à mon Réglisse Smallblupanda que je connais aujourd'hui depuis 5 mois, COÏNCIDENCE? J'CROIS PAS NON._  
_Brefouille, bonne lecture :3!_

* * *

_**CONVERSATION FELINE**_

"- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que je t'aime? lui a-t-elle demandé.  
\- Et moi, combien de fois il va falloir que je te le répète avant que tu comprenne? je ne peux pas!" a-t-elle répondu.

_"Combien de fois devrais-je encore le répéter? Pas assez puisque je dois le répéter éternellement."_

"- Tu ne peux pas m'aimer? a reprit Karamell.  
\- Tu connais ma maîtresse, elle m'en empêche, a déclaré Réglisse.  
\- Justement, puisqu'elle ne t'y autorise pas, tu n'as qu'à t'enfuir, me rejoindre, regarde, je vis bien en liberté moi. On pourrait s'isoler et s'aimer tout au long de notre vie, sans personne qui puisse nous en empêcher.  
\- Retourne dans la forêt où tu habites, je ne peux pas, elle me retrouvera, et me torturera à nouveau.  
\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes?  
\- Vas-t-en! Ma maîtresse va arriver, et te faire du mal.  
\- Tu ressens de l'amour pour moi? a-t-elle reformulé sa question.  
\- Tu m'entends Karamell, elle va te tuer!  
\- Si je meurs, au moins que je sache ce que tu ressentes à mon égard.  
\- Pars, je ne veux pas te perdre! A-t-elle répliqué, la voix entrecoupé de sanglots.  
\- Donc tu m'aimes?"

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre, Grabryelle -la maîtresse de Réglisse- venait d'entrer.

"- Réglisse, je suis de retour."

Aucune réponse. Elle s'avança dans le couloir avant de la voir, elle est une autre petite fille, comme elle.

"- Que fait-elle ici? Je t'avais pourtant dis que tu n'avais pas le droit! Hurla sa dominatrice.  
-Je suis navrée, répondit calmement Réglisse.  
Je vais la faire partir sur-le-champs, maîtresse.  
\- Non, c'est bon, laisse-la ici, je m'en occupe."

Gabryelle fouilla dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, en sortit un revolver, avant de s'approcher de 'l'intruse".

"- Je vous en conjure, maîtresse, ne tirez pas. Elle ne reviendra plus, c'est promis.  
\- C'est trop tard."

Au fur et à mesure que Gabryelle se rapprochait, Karamell, elle, reculait.

"- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas douloureux! Enfin, si ce sera extrêmement douloureux, mais après quelques secondes c'en sera fini."

Quand Karamell voulait s'échapper, ce fut trop tard. Son sang s'imprima sur le mur du couloir. Son corps transpercé par une balle tomba parterre. Réglisse se précipita vers le corps inanimé, en essuyant tant bien que mal le sang qui avait giclé sur son visage. Elle inspecta son corps entier, avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, qui s'éteignit rapidement.

"- Maintenant, tu peux la faire sortir, ordonna sèchement Gabryelle.  
\- Oui, maîtresse."

Elle porta le corps sur ses épaules et se rendit à la forêt où résidait sa défunte amie. Elle creusa un trou dans la terre froide et déposa Karamell avant de recouvrir le tout de feuilles et fleurs.

"Oui. Effectivement, je t'aimais. Je ressentais de l'amour pour toi."

Une fois de retour chez elle, elle aperçu sa maîtresse, elle la regarda avec ses yeux rougis et enflés. Elle ne savais pas où se mettre ni quoi faire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends?! Danse!"

_"Je pensais t'avoir dit que je détestais attendre? Peu importe, laisse-moi te punir."_

Sa tortionnaire la fouetta, et elle s'exécuta, c'était parti pour une danse qui allait durer des heures, comme chaque jour. En dansant, elle réalisa à côté de quelle chance elle venait de passer, elle aurait pu s'enfuir, loin de cette tyranne, et aimer Karamell, en toute liberté, qu'est-ce qu'elle se trouvait bête sur le coup.  
Elle restera sûrement ici pour l'éternité, sans plus personne pour la réconforter, et bientôt, même la danse ne pourra plus l'aider à vivre, puisque malgré les ordre de Gabryelle, elle adorait la danse.

_"Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là, je te donne toujours une récompense, n'est-ce pas? Si tu comprends alors donne-moi un baiser maintenant. Tu comprendras si tu ne veux pas être un chat abandonné, n'est-ce pas? Bon chat. Chante et danse, mon amour, remue ta queue; si tu ne veux pas être embrassée par cette fleur gracieuse. Plus fort mon amour, sonne ta cloche, maintenant danse."_

_**THE END**_

* * *

_J'espère que ce petit Os vous a plu, review?_


End file.
